


Hiro's 12 little angels

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Hiro's ducklings [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Accidents, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother!Hiro, Big Hero 6 Spoilers, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Marriage, Child Neglect, Children, Circus, Cultural Differences, Family Loss, Gang Violence, Grief/Mourning, Harm to Children, Homelessness, Human Trafficking, Natural Disasters, Original Character(s), Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poverty, Rescue, Responsibility, Russian Mafia, Starvation, War, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro still feels the feeling of loss... he decides to leave San Franskoyo for a long while taking Baymax with him... What he didn't expect in his travels... is saving 12 innocent lives...6 boys and 6 girls ...12 small children who now looked up to Hiro...</p><p>Some children lost their beloved guardians, some are hurt by those who are supposed to protect them, some are abandoned by the ones they loved, and some never knew their own families...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traveling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own BH6... Also this is an idea that pop in my head.
> 
> Italics means that they are speaking in different languages

_People say he’s not really gone as long as we remember him…but it still hurts_

** San Fransokyo **

Hiro is in his room packing his clothes, the money (saved from the bot fighting and the inventions he sold), his robotic tools, food, Baymax’s solar charger and some gummy bear bags … He can no longer bear to stay in San Fransokoyo… there are too many memories here and he feels smothered by his friends and aunt… He wants to get out there and perhaps see what’s out there in the world for him… When he put on his suit, and is ready to go. Baymax who is now armored up looks at him curiously.

“Will running away solve anything?” asked Baymax

Hiro scuffs and said “I’m not running away! It’s called **_traveling alone_** , I mean just you and me… I just want some space for myself for a while…think of this as a vacation…”

“For how long?” asked Baymax.

“I don’t know whenever I feel like it should end…but I’ll be back I promised” said Hiro shrugging.

“Do your loved ones know? Should I contact them?” asked Baymax.

“No! I left notes! And come on! I’m ready now, let’s go!” said Hiro as he climbs up Baymax.

They went out of the garage and fly away.

** Mexico **

The sun was setting in a mountainous area and a boy playing soccer with other kids. He have tan skin, jet black hair, and excitement in his warm brown eyes wearing a red shirt and sweat pants.

“ _Gabor! It’s time for dinner_ ” called out a farmer on a horse.

“ _Ok daddy I’m going_ ” shouted back the boy as he runs towards him happily.

The man smiles as he pick up Gabor and put him on behind him. They rode back to their ranch. There was a little shake on the ground no one didn’t felt and some tiny cracks appear on the ground…

** Spain **

Ana, brunet haired tan skinned girl wearing a worn and torn yellow dress. She is walking in the sidewalk alone. Her eyes are fill with sadness and hunger. She kneed down when she sees a half-eaten sweet beard in a napkin and she picks it up.

“ _I better savor this… I haven’t had sweets for so long_ ” thought Ana as she scurry towards an alley.

She passes by some ladies in a skimpy outfit next to a man in a trench coat… the trio smirk darkly and the man nods to the ladies. The ladies then follows Ana.

** Russia **

 A very snowy day in a run-down town…A blonde haired blue-eyed boy in a thick coat is walking next to his tall father who have the similar features as the boy. But while the boy’s blue eyes are fill with curiosity, the man’s blue eyes are cold with sorrow in them.

“ _Father? Where are we going? We never been here before…_ ” said the boy curiously.

The man signs “ _We are just going out to eat, Alik_ ”

“ _Really_?” smiled the boy happily.

“Da” said the man with a sad smile and he wipe away a small tear before the boy can see it.

As they walk through the snow. The man looks over his shoulder and sees men in black coats are following them.

“ _Alik_ ” said the man

“Da, _Father?_ ” asked Alik.

“ _No matter what happens… please don’t hate me…_ ” said the man sadly.

** Uganda  **

At night in a village, a dark skinned girl with tiny thread-locks watches as her mother with a ponytail on the side of her head cries clinging on the soldier who is comforting her.

“ _Dad? Do you have to go?_ ” asked the girl sadly.

The man sadly nods “ _I’m sorry Dembe… But if I don’t protect this village then you will be in danger…”_ said the man as he knees down and his daughter runs to home and hugs him tightly.

“ _P-promise you’ll be back! P-PLEASE_ ” said the girl sobbing loudly.

The man gives a grim look and he looks over to his wife whose face is wet with tears.

The mother nodded to him and the man whispers to Dembe “ _I will get here as soon as I can…alright_ ”

Dembe nodded tearfully, she holds her father’s hand as he walks away to that door, and she slowly lets the larger hand slip away from her hold. When he’s out the door, he takes a look back at his wife and child clinging to each other. He gives a brave smile.

“ _you will be alright_ ” said the soldier as he pulls out a gun and runs.

Dembe cries loudly, her mother knees down to her, and weeps with her.

“ _Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here_ ” she whispered to Dembe as they hold each other tightly and never let go.

** A circus somewhere **

In one of the tents of the circus, are twins; a brother and a sister with dark skin, black hair and green eyes were playing with the tarot cards. The boy and girl are both wearing sparkling acrobatic outfits and the girl with a tiara on her braided hair. A tired clown just sitting on a folding chair watching them telling each other fortunes.

“Alright kids we have to hurry” said the clown with frustration.

“But Uncle I’m in the middle of telling my sister her fortune!!!” said the boy.

“Dukker and Vadoma! We should be getting ready for our performances as soon as possible” said a female acrobat who just come inside.

The twins look at each other and sigh in defeat.

“Looks like our fortune-telling has to wait…” said Vadoma

“Vadoma, you’re really?” said Dukker smirking.

“I was born ready Dukker!!!” said Vadoma smirking back.

The pair race through the opening and leaving the tarot cards one the floor…Nobody had seen that one of them is showing a fire…

** A forest in the USA **

It was a cloudy day and a woman and her son are walking through the forest collecting herbs. They have black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. They are wearing their tribal clothing. The mother have a loose ponytail on the side of her head with feathers and wooden beads in her hair. The boy have some stone beads and feathers in his braid hanging from behind. The boy looks up and sees a very tall grey wall from far away.

“ _Mother? What is that?_ ” asked the boy pointing to the wall.

The woman looks over and sighs.

“ _That’s the water dam,_ _Wuliton_ ” said the mother.

“ _Oh_ ” said the boy as he continues to collect herbs.

“ _You know my son, if you keep working hard, you’ll be a warrior like your father was someday…_ ” said the woman.

“ _I don’t know mother… I’m not sure if I’ll be a great warrior like him…_ ” said Wuliton sadly.

The mother knees down to him and smiles sweetly.

“ _I know you will be… your father told me he felt the same as you before he became one…”_ said the mother.

Wuliton still show some doubt and he continue to collect herbs with his mother. Suddenly there is a thundering sound and it rains. The pair look up and see a lighting.

“ _I guess this is enough herbs for today, let’s hurry home my son_ ” said the Mother.

 The pair run from the forest quickly and headed towards a bridge over a wide river. From faraway at the water dam. The concrete walls are cracking slowly.

** India **

In a small village, there is a small dark skinned girl with long black hair wearing her old shirt and a long skirt. She is in her room writing down answers to each math problem in the book from her school. Answering each one correctly… most girls in her village and her age can’t answer these difficult questions. She then hear a hard knocking on her door. She gasped and she hide her book quickly and runs to the corner.

A door opens and a couple come in quickly.

“ _Good News Aasha… we found a husband, and you are to be married off this week”_ said the man excitedly.

The girl’s eyes widen and she said “ _Uncle… Aunt…who is the boy?_ ”

The couple’s eyes widen and they stared at each other.

“ _Um… well er…he’s not exactly…young… but he’s a good man and he’ll take care of you…_ ” said the aunt.

Aasha is filled with dread… She too young to marry and she really wanted to go to school… Since her parents died her father’s brother took her in… They are running low on money and they had no children…

“ _I don’t want to…_ ” said Aasha seriously.

The couple’s eyes widen… Her uncle’s eyes are filled with fury

“ _There’s no other choice!!! We are running low on food!!!_ ” said her uncle angrily

“ _Is this what my father wanted?_ ” said Aasha sadly

The uncle’s eyes soften and he looks away from her.

“ _My brother… is gone… and I already promised your groom’s family…_ ” said the man as he storms away from her room.

Her aunt glares at Aasha darkly and muttered “ _We are your only family… show us respect_ ”

The woman walks out calling her husband’s name and Aasha looks down and she formed her small hands into fists. She kicks the table in anger towards a wall. She laid down on the floor and cries. She got up and looks at the window. Aasha gets an idea… a few minutes later, she pack up clothes, her school supplies, her books, and a photo of her parents. At night, she opens the window and gets out and runs through the village.

** England **

It was a cloudy and raining day and inside a train, there is a little redheaded girl with a porcelain doll sitting between her grandparents. And she’s jumping in her seat in excitement and screeching in happiness.

“Poppy, I know you are excited to be on a train and to see the country side but please calm yourself…” said the elderly woman politely yet annoyed.

“But Grandma I can’t wait! I want to see pigs, cows, goats, sheep, chickens, horses, ponies and sheep” said Poppy.

“You said ‘sheep’ twice” said the elderly man.

“I really want to see sheep!” said Poppy jumping in her seat.

The old couple laughed politely.

“Just come yourself Poppy, we don’t want to get in trouble… and we’ll see those sheep before you know it” said Poppy’s grandma putting her hand on her shoulder reassuring her.

Poppy smiled and sits back down. She claps her hands excitedly. The elderly couple smiled at each other and both hugged her….miles ahead, there is a lovely bridge over a river.

** Greece **

A stern looking woman is holding a dark haired girl in her arms is walking through the crowded streets. They are both wearing old and torn clothes….revealing that they are poor.

“ _Mama? Are we getting food?_ ” asked the girl.

“ _SHUT UP SANDI!!!_ ” shouted the woman angrily as she slaps her.

Sandi quiets down as her mother runs through the streets stilling holding her. The woman then places the girl at the light pole and walk away. The little girl attempted to follow her mother but the woman pushes her daughter down. Each time the woman tries leaving the girl keeps attempting to follow her but her mother keep hitting her repeatedly.

“ _STAY HERE!!! STAY HERE!!! STAY HERE_ ” shouted the mother furiously.

The mother runs far off quickly while Sandi weeps. The small girl goes through the crowd to the same direction she saw her mother went… She is unable to find the direction of her home, and she keeps looking around fearfully.

“ _Mama? …Mama, Mama, Mama_ ” she cried out as her face is now wet with tears.

** New York, USA **

“CHASE!!! CHANCE!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!” shouted a man angrily.

A pair of identical twin boys with curly blonde hair were running nervously while panting quietly through the halls. Each have bruises and scars on their arms and legs...both old and new… One of them have a black eye and another have a busted lip. Those adults are their foster parents… They only became foster parents for the money…Chase and Chance barely got any food and they only have their old clothes from foster care.

“COME BACK HERE YOU WORTHLESS BRATS!!!” shouted a woman looking through the halls with the man.

The twins run to their room and locked the door.  The brothers look at each other nervously…

“I can’t take this anymore… can’t take this anymore” sobbed Chase softly.

“…We have to get out of here now…” said Chance.

“How?” said Chase.

Chance looks at the window.

“….Chance… we are at the third floor” said Chase.

“Yes, but there’s a ladder out there…” said Chance.

“I don’t know Chance!” said Chase fearfully.

“We can’t just stay here any longer!” said Chance.

The twins suddenly hear banging on the door.

“OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!” screamed their foster dad.

The twins immediately run towards the window. They open it and got out. As soon as they got out. Their foster parents break the door down. The twins had quickly climb down before their foster parents could reach them. They reach the bottom and despite their injuries… they managed to escape their foster home…but little do they know… they are still not safe


	2. Wuliton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The water dam breaks....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took long to having to figure out this chapter... please let me know if anything wrong with it

Wuliton is bored inside their home, looking at the rain thought the window and looks at his mother.

“ _Mother? Will this rain ever end?_ ” asked Wuliton as a lighting starts sounding.

It has indeed been raining for a few days. Wuliton’s mother is starting to be worried.

“ _It should stop raining soon_ ” said the woman reassuring him.

They then heard people screaming outside. They heard fast knocking on their door, Wuliton’s mother opens the door, and it was Wuliton’s uncle. He looked serious.

“ _We should start leaving as soon as possible!!!_ ” shouted the man.

“ _What’s happening?_ ” said Wuliton’s mother noticing the people of their tribe carrying their things and running in panic.

“ _The water dam is breaking! We don’t know how long we have to evacuate but we should get the few things we need and run!_ ” warned the man as he left.

The mother and child started to pack a few of their things quickly. The pair left out their house and they look around in shock to see that the entire ground is fill with water at ankle level. Everyone is rushing to one direction of escape... the bridge. As the pair run, Wuliton trip over an object in the water, and fall twisting his ankle… Wuliton is completely wet and screams in pain.

“ _WULITON!!! WHAT’S WRONG!!!_ ” shouted his mother in alarm.

“ _m-mother! I think I broke my ankle!!!_ ” shouted Wuliton.

“ _Don’t worry! I’ll carry you!_ ” said the mother.

His mother picks up Wuliton quickly and keeps running as the flood gets bigger and bigger. Just before they reach the bridge, and a huge wave comes towards the pair…

“Wuliton!” cried out his mother.

Now Wuliton and his mother are holding a floating wooden board in the middle of a flood…seeing no land and the

“ _Mama_?” said Wuliton fearfully.

His mother looks around at the endless waters, seeing that there is no land, and the board isn’t enough to carry _both_ … She looks at her son and bravely smile…

“ _Mother?_ ” said Wuliton confused as she hug her son.

Wuliton look into her warm brown eyes which are filled with tears…She stroke her son’s hair softly…

“ _Wuliton…live_ ” she whispered to her son’s ears and she loosens her hold on the board.

Wultion’s eyes widen in realization and they started to fill with tears. He shook his head in disbelief.

“ _Mother!!!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!_ ” cried Wuliton.

“ _Live_ ” she said with a sad smile.

She let go and let herself sink in the bottomless water…the wooden board reminds upfloating.

 _“MAMA!!! MAMA! MAMA!”_ cried Wuliton to the endless waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro will come next chapter


	3. the Braid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Baymax had save Wuliton... but he had given alway what he treasured...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is...

Hiro and Baymax were visiting a national park walking through the forest. They heard that there was a flood caused by a broken dam earlier…They might as well as check it for any survivors with other people…with Baymax keeping Hiro’s safety in check of course.

They reach towards a really large lake resulted from the flood…

“Whoa…” said Hiro.

Baymax looks towards the lake.

“I detected a sign of life in that direction…the child is showing signs of distress” said Baymax.

Hiro gasped at “child” and climbs on Baymax’s back.

“Then we better get there fast!” said Hiro seriously.

They fly to the direction… Later they see a sad and scared boy with a braid stranded on the wooden board…

~~~

Wuliton is floating on board looking around for any signs of land. When he heard something is flying, he look up and sees a boy who seems to be in his teens on a giant red being reaching out for him…

“Kid! Let’s get you out of here” said the teenager.

Wuliton sees that the teen is trying to help him…He grab his hand and the boy pulls him up. Wuliton is now riding on the flying robot behind him.

“You have to grab me until we reach the land ok…” said the teen and Wuliton gripe on his shoulders.

They fly towards the shore and the boy looks back at the water.

~~~

When they are at the shore, Wuliton limbs towards the edge towards the water, and continues to stare at the lake.

“Um… kid are you ok?” asked Hiro.

Baymax walks towards him and has inform that the boy had strain his ankle and seems to be suffering from loss.

Wuliton looks at his beautiful braid...it was the most beautiful braid in his village... his mother had always the way he decorated it and she love it because it reminds her of his dad...He well up with tears...he pulls out a dagger, cuts off his braid and as the beads fall in the waters and the feathers follow the wind…he throws the cut braid into to the water…he kneed down and wailed in his language.

_Forgive me spirits… I’ve failed you…I’ve failed her..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuliton's tribe is kinda made up so, and I decided that the cutting the braid symbolizes his grief and shame...
> 
> Next will be Gabor

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more chapters soon... also which child should Hiro save first?


End file.
